Teach Me
by Sakura Sky
Summary: The undefeated champion boxer, Kagome and the new charge she’s teaching to box like a true champion, instead of an amateur off the streets, Inuyasha. Let the games begin…


**Teach Me**

Hi all! Good day to you, minna!

You guys know how really the only stories I have are crossovers? Well, I'm going CANON!!

Heh heeh! Meaning this **isn't** a crossover, **nor** does it have a pairing that doesn't go with the Anime or Manga.

Okay, I'll stop blabbing now!

**Teaser:** The undefeated champion boxer, Kagome and the new charge she's teaching to box like a true champion, instead of an amateur off the streets, Inuyasha . Let the games begin...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha, but I'm proud to say, that the story idea and/or plot belongs to mwa. (me)

Story begin:

Prelude: The past

She watched as her brothers flung their fists at one another. It was quite a deadly sport, if you asked her. But, that made it all the more interesting, in Kagome Higurashi's opinion.

"Go Souta! Go Miroku! You can do it!!" She cheered her brothers on from the sidelines. Kagome sighed quietly to herself. They were so lucky.

All she wanted was to be out there with them, fighting beside them. Ever since her brothers had gotten into the sport, at which point in time she had been **properly** introduced to it, boxing had been her dream.

Her father, Mr. Higurashi, was also a boxer, he'd made it to the championships many times, and even once he was crowned champion of his weight class. This only made her yearn more for a chance to fight.

Unfortunately, Mrs. Higurashi hated it...

She was always worried that her husband would get himself into a fight he couldn't get out of, and now, on top of that, her two only sons had picked up the nasty game as their own career.

So she had decided long ago, that she would **never **allow her future children to take up the sport.

She was blessed with a daughter after her two boys, one that was perfect in almost all ways. She was beautiful, kind, sweet, brilliant, and filled with life and energy.

The only problem, was that she too desired to box.

And Mrs. Higurashi couldn't let that happen. Even if it meant keeping Kagome locked up in her room.

"Kagome! Dinner! Get your brothers too, you hear?" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen. Kagome let out another sigh.

She reached up, and rung the bell that signified dinner, lunch, or breakfast to her brothers while they trained. It was red, and it hung on the lowest branch of the Sakura tree, that stood beside her family's private boxing ring.

"Come on guys," she said, their attention, thanks to the bell, on her. "Supper's ready."

Miroku watched his little sister while she ate her food. She looked so miserable sitting there, and he knew why.

'Why won't Mom let 'Gome try out boxing? I know she'd be good at it! And, she would be happy! Not sad, like she usually is.' He ventured out in thought.

Suddenly, an idea popped up in Miroku's mind, and stealthily, he nudged his brother, Souta, in the ribs.

His brother's attention now on him, he made a motion towards their bedroom. Souta immediately understood.

"Mum? Would you be so kind as to allow my brother and I an excuse from this wonderful meal?" Souta decided to pull his "higher-class" tongue on his mother, it always worked.

And this time was no exception.

"Of course dear! Just don't stay back long enough that your food gets cold!" she replied easily.

"What did you want?" Souta asked quietly. Miroku listened, hoping no one could hear him, then answered.

"We need to help Kagome out. Somehow we've got to trick Mom into letting Sis box." He whispered is plan to his brother.

"Miroku..." Souta sighed.

"Come on! We could trick mom into saying that she'll let s-" he was cut short of his sentence by his brother fierce whisper.

"It'll never work! Mom's too careful when it comes to that subject! It's impossible to slip something past her!" Souta argued back.

"I know, but we've got to try... for Kagome's sake."

Kagome grumbled when she saw that the last thing on her plate were green peas. Yuck! She hated green peas, but, sneaking a quick glance at her mother, if she **ever** wanted a chance to box like the men in her family, she was going to have to act like an angel.

So, holding her nose, she stuffed the pile of peas in her mouth. And it tasted horrible, but Kagome had much self control, and refrained from gagging or spitting. Yep, **lots** of self control.

"Mom, I finished eating, can I be excused?" she asked her mother hopefully. Mrs. Higurashi looked up at Kagome, then down to her plate, and back to her daughter.

"May, I, Kagome! The proper grammar is 'May I be excused! How many times **must** I tell you that? But, yes. You **MAY** be excused." Her mother ranted.

"So, do catch my drift? We need to make Mom guilty, so she'll let Kagome at least **try** boxing!" Miroku whispered fiercely. Souta shook his head.

"That won't work! The whole reason 'Gome's not allowed to box, is because Mom already feels guilty about **our **safety. She **won't** put Kagome in that kind of situation! It's not going to work 'Roku! Admit it, for the first time in our lives we're stumped!"

"Nope, not gonna happen. Maybe we could.." he was cut short in mid sentence.

"What **are** you two planning?" their sister drawled, appearing in their doorway.

"Hmmm... That's it!! I've got it--" Miroku's voice was muffled by Souta's hand.

"Shh! Be quiet will ya?" He released Miroku. "Now, what have you got in mind?"

The three siblings huddled together, as a magnificent plan was forged...

Kagome took a deep breath, and strode forward towards her parents who were watching a movie her mother had rented. What was it called again? Love Actually, yeah, that was it!

The 9 year old stood stiffly in front of her parents, blocking their view of the television. Their entire attention, was suddenly solely upon her, questioning eyes locked with her own.

She gulped.

If there was one thing she hated, it was standing in front of someone, with their eyes on only her, and not knowing what to say.

The only difference with her situation, was that she knew what to say, exactly what to say.

"Mom, Dad? I'd like to ask you a question, it's very personal, but maybe you guys could help?" she faked a hopeful look. Her parents smiled at one another.

Yep, she had them hooked. Those two loved it when they were asked for help.

"Well, you came to the right place! So, sit down and lets discuss what ever it is you have in mind!" her father chirped. Kagome sweat dropped. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was a feared champion boxer.

"Okay, the thing is" she started, sitting down. "I'm being held back from becoming my own person! Can You help me out."

Her parents looked back and forth between her and one another. Her father shook his head with wry smile, and left the room.

Her mother suddenly smiled. "Do you think I'm a psychiatrist for **nothing**?" She asked incredulously. "Of _course_ I can help you!"

"SO, **exactly** do you mean you're being held back?" her mother whipped out a notebook and a pen, and waited for a reply.

"Well, even though I'm pretty good at most sports, I don't feel like any of them are something I'd want to pursue further. I mean, I know I'm just a kid and all, but I want to get an early idea of what I'm probably going to be seeing in my future. Ya know?" She said, stealing a glance at her mother, to see if she had any idea of where this was going.

One glance was all it took to see she hadn't a clue.

"I see.." Mrs. Higurashi mumbled, vigorously writing something down on her note pad.

"And, I know what I was meant to become when I am older, but, it seems no one wants to believe that I can do it! See what I'm saying?" Kagome added. Her mother nodded, still oblivious to plot that was being put into play.

"Have you talked to these people who refuse to allow you freedom to follow your dreams? It might help if you haven't." Mrs. Higurashi ventured.

"Well, it seems that the subject is very touchy with y-... these people, and I don't want to anger them and destroy any chance of getting to do what I wish." Kagome bit her lip, heart racing, while she breathed heavily, after almost saying 'you' in front of her mother.

"Hmm..." was all her mother managed to get, a thoughtful look on her face.

That was her queue. Time to make her move.

"W-what..." 'Come on now, don't freeze up' she berated herself. Taking a gulp of air, she tried again. "What- what would you do? I-I mean in... these people's position? Would you hold me back, or would you let me try new things?"

"Uhg, do you even have to ask? Of course I would let you try new things! How insulting! My own daughter, asking if I would allow her freedom to be her own person! How utterly embarrassing! HOW... What? What is it?" Mrs. Higurashi noticed the maniac-like grin on Kagome's small face.

"Mom, can I try out for boxing?" Kagome asked out of the blue.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Kagome. We've been over this..."

"But Mom, you just said you'd let me try new things! Y-You're not turning into a-a **hypocrite** are you?" Kagome faked a shocked look.

Hook.

Line.

Sinker.

Mrs. Higurashi disliked boxing.

Mrs. Higurashi **_hated_** to be called a hypocrite.

Kagome watched her mother's face blow up like cherry. Then she stood, towering over her daughter.

"Alright, lets call a coach."

Miroku mouthed 'score' , and high-fived Souta. They'd pulled it off.

**Years Later**

"Daddy!!" 13 year old Kagome screeched. Tears streamed down her face, uncontrollably. No, no no no no! He couldn't be! He wasn't!

But he was.

The bursting, flickering flames were proof enough. He'd been burned alive, saving her from a horrendous ending, when he could have very well been alive at this moment, crying for her short-lived life.

Miroku and Souta clenched their fists, wanting to be strong for their sister and mother. They couldn't cry, boys weren't supposed to do that!

But boys could be angry.

Boys could feel hate.

Miroku and Souta were angry.

Miroku and Souta felt hate.

They knew who'd done this, and all their reasons why. But to see it actually happen, that was just hard to comprehend.

Of course nothing was too surprising, when Inigo, Naraku was involved.

**Days Later; at Tokyo Hospital**

Souta held his sister's hand, while she slept. She'd been a total wreck all week, thinking she was the reason Mr. Higurashi had died, when of course, she wasn't.

He sighed. Everything was getting hard for their family, and no one could do anything to help Kagome's mental state.

But** something **could.

Boxing.

It was all she had left to hold onto, the only reminder of her father, that she could really relate to, and she wasn't going to lose it.

He and Miroku had already decided to continue Kagome's boxing career, since their mother was in no condition to make any decisions for a while.

She would heal in time, because no wound could cut deep enough that time couldn't heal it.

Right?

Okay, not the greatest chapter ever, but I can deal with it. So you can too right? ! (I wrote six pages! Woo Hoo!!!!!) Okay, Personally the whole psychiatrist scene was kinda stupid, but it got the point across.

Plz no flames!!! Ja NE!


End file.
